Alden Tate
Alden Tate is the leader of the Dust Men, one of the three gangs that have assumed control in Empire City after the explosion. A powerful mentalist from birth, Alden has incredibly powerful psychokinetic abilities, strong enough to lift a city bus and toss it on top of a building with next to no effort. The lord and master of the poor Warren district of the city, Alden is a major antagonist during the second act of the game and yet another obstacle in Cole's quest to obtain the Ray Sphere. Alden was an heir to the First Sons, but was deposed along with his father Richard Tate by Kessler, and sent into exile. Alden was cast out into the streets as a young child where he survived and developed his abilities, always living in fear and cursing Kessler from taking away his birthright. After the activation of the Ray Sphere, his psychic abilities are greatly enhanced, granting him exceptionally powerful telekinetic abilities. With these powers at his command, and the city trapped in the quarantine, Alden assembles the poor, homeless and downtrodden citizens of the Warren into the Dust Men, effectively gaining control of the district. His mental abilities grew strong enough that he could create Golems out of scrap and junk such as the the crablike constructs and the massive Scrap Monster that destroyed most of the bridge linking the Warren and the Historic District After claiming the Warren, Alden likely enhanced his abilities by using the Ray Sphere after his gang took it from John White. He began building a tower from scrap metal and junk at some point during his control of the Warren, which had the unofficial name of Tent City. There, Alden confronted Cole shortly after capturing Zeke, but was beaten and taken into custody. With their leader imprisoned within the local penitentary, the Dust Men launched a massive attack upon the prison and the citizens of the Warren, using everything from Scrap Golems to their Terror Buses to free Alden and spread general chaos and terror throughout the district. Despite the best efforts of Cole, Alden managed to escape when the Dust Men took down the generators powering the restraints in his cell, and Zeke's absence from his post meant that Alden was able to slaughter the officers guarding him and escape. Rallying the Dust Men together after their victory, Alden fortified his base and retreated to the top of his tower along with the Ray Sphere, but despite the assistance of his Dust Men, the device was stolen by Zeke and Cole. Zeke, jealous of Cole's powers, activates the Ray Sphere, even knowing that it might kill thousands, in order to gain his own superpowers. When nothing happens, Kessler, who had also arrived by helicopter, tells Zeke he knows how to correct the Ray Sphere's failure, so Zeke takes the Ray Sphere and goes with him. Alden, enraged at losing the Ray Sphere, went into a rampage and destroyed most of the bridge linking the Historic and Warren districts. Alden fought with Cole on the bridge using a large, psychokinetically-built construct made of scrap metal and trash, but was defeated. Cole hesitated during a crucial moment when Alden was in his hands, seeing the opportunistic Alden offer his assistance in disposing of their common enemy, Kessler, but Alden jumped into the river below during this moment of weakness. Knowing full well what Alden is capable of, Cole figures that the Conduit survived the plunge, though the character plays no further role in the events of inFamous. Powers and Abilities Alden possesses psychic powers of considerable strength as a result of his genetic structure, training with the First Sons, and exposure to the energies of the Ray Sphere. These manifest in the form of incredibly powerful telekinesis, sufficient to lift a city bus overhead and throw it onto a multi-story building, or manipulate a vast number of smaller object simultaneously. Like other Conduits, Alden possesses a measure of enhanced strength and endurance, though his telekinetic abilities remain his primary power. Category:Characters Tate, Alden